Strip Club
by lenaetv
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru is tricked into going to a strip club? And what happens when Kakashi's favorite dancer is performing? A one-shot! Rated M Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just a one-shot I thought up and thought it would be kinda fun. So please enjoy and let me know what you think. Sorry for any errors.

* * *

Shikamaru was planted firmly in his favorite cloud gazing spot. He was finally enjoying some time to himself for the first time in two weeks. Due to missions and gatherings with friends, that for some reason he had to attend, he had not found much time to himself. Most of the times when the whole gang got together it always seemed to lead to the nearest pub, and several gallons of sake later the girls were more annoying then usual, and the guys were even worse at times. But Shikamaru took it with good stride and sat in the nearest corner as far away from anyone as possible, for him the scene would usually become to troublesome to take part in.

He sighed a sigh of relief thinking that now he could finally relax, able to just do his favorite pass time. Ever since the Konoha 11 (well 12 after Sasuke returned) turned 21 two years ago, life seemed to become a big soap opera. Everyone seemed to be dating everyone else. Even Choji managed to catch Ino, which almost gave Shikamaru a heart attack when he heard Choji describe with detail the first night he and Ino had sex.

Shikamaru on the other hand was perfectly content with his life. He was in his own apartment; he didn't have to listen to his mother nag anymore than he had to. With his best efforts he planned on keeping his apartment 'nag free' as he so plainly would put it. Sure he's had his days when he actually dated a girl now and then. But in the end it never worked out, they always turned out to be, yep you guessed it troublesome.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of nature around him. He couldn't be more content anywhere else right now.

"HEY SHIKAMARU!" Kiba yelled walking up to the cloud gazing man.

'_This is such a drag'_ Shikamaru thought as he tried to ignore the loud interruption.

"Shikamaru we're going out you want do you come!?" Naruto asked with more enthusiasm then any one person should possess.

'_Not Naruto too'_ Shikamaru thought. He sat up. "No I am going to go home and sleep." He said plainly.

"Sleep!? No way you have to come." Kiba argued.

"Come on it's just us guys tonight." Naruto grinned

'_Troublesome. If I say no they will bug me until I say yes. If I say yes they will still be bugging me all night.'_ He looked up his two comrades that were grinning down at him. He shook his head in defeat. "Alright I'll go. When do we meet?"

"Awesome! We meet in ten minutes at the gates." Kiba said

"Ten minutes? It's only 5:30" Shikamaru stated

"Yes but we are going to a village that is an hour away, so meet us in ten minutes" Naruto answered taking off, Kiba following close behind.

The two men were both out of site before Shikamaru could ask any further questions. "What A drag." He muttered as he headed towards home to change.

* * *

Ten minutes later the group had gathered at the gates. This of course did not happen very often since one or two were always on a mission when they got together. But in this case they were all there.

It took far longer than an hour to reach the said destination and once they stood outside the said building they were suppose to be drinking in tonight, most of the men couldn't help but stare bewildered.

"A STRIP CLUB!" Choji gaped.

"Yeah isn't it great" Kiba grinned. "Let's go" He said and headed for the entrance. He was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.

"I am not going in there" Shikamaru said now irritated. He wanted nothing to do with a place like this. He knew it would be loud and smoky and would smell like sex and sake. Not something he wanted to experience on his day off.

"What are you all doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

Shikamaru let go of Kiba, and turned.

"Kakashi? Genma? What are you two doing here?" Naruto was surprised to see his ex-sensei here.

"Just some socializing." Kakashi said his nose stuck in his favorite copy of Icha Icha.

"Yeah us too." Kiba smirked.

"Well then shall we go in" Genma said leading the way.

The club was just as Shikamaru thought it would be, smoky, dark and loud music filled his ears. Surprisingly it was a lot nicer looking on the inside. A bar took up one wall and on the opposite stood a stage that was well lit. The group made there way to a table directly in front of the stage. They had to grab a couple extra chairs so everyone could sit together. Shikamaru sat furthest from the stage hoping that it all just got over quickly.

"The entertainment doesn't start for another 20 minutes" Genma stated as he waved a waitress over.

Behind stage the many girls were getting ready to perform. The owner of the club walked through the dressing room, finally finding the star of the show.

"So are ready for tonight?" He smiled.

A head of pink hair popped up revealing sparkling emerald eyes. "As ready as usual" Sakura smiled.

"Good because we are filled to the max once again tonight. If I had known that you could bring in such a crowd I would have made you the star when I hired you." He chuckled.

"Yes well I already told you this is only temporary." She stated as she placed her pink locks under a shoulder length blonde wig.

"I know I just wish you would change your mind and why must you where a wig your hair is one of you best features."

Sakura sighed. "I told you if someone comes in of course they would recognize my pink hair, therefore I must keep it hidden. Now I must finish getting ready." She said placing bobby pins in her hair to hold the wig in place.

"Alright, make me proud." He grinned and left.

Sakura stood up and placed a red mask over her mouth and nose, leaving only her eyes visible. She looked over her outfit in the mirror. She had on a pair of thigh high black leather boots and short crimson red skirt a black mesh shirt covered her top. Underneath she wore a black lacey thong and matching bra. She sighed thinking how low she had to sink to pay off her debt, but she felt the sooner she got it over with the better.

She made her way to the stage curtains and peeked out at the full bar. She smiled when she saw Kakashi with his nose stuck in his book. He had actually become one of her biggest fans. She found it rather amusing she could have that affect on the famous copy-ninja. As her eyes continued around the table her heart almost stopped. "Oh my kami what are they all doing here?" She asked herself quietly.

* * *

Shikamaru sipped at his sake as he watched girl after girl dance. They were nothing special or so he thought. The hoots and hollers from the men around him were very hard to ignore. He could hardly believe it when Neji actually whistled. All he kept thinking was that soon the night would be over.

The fifth dancer had just finished. Shikamaru was ordering another drink when something caught his. Kakashi was still glued to that book of his. "Hey Genma?"

"Yeah" Genma replied

"Why does he come here if all he is going to do is read?" Shikamaru asked.

Genma laughed. "He only comes here for the main event." He grinned.

"The main event?" Sasuke spoke up, since the conversation attracted the attention of the rest of the table.

"Ah yes the main event, she is the only good reason to come back here every Friday." Genma stated. "She is a mystery, nobody has ever seen her face she always wears a mask, but her body is like a goddess." Genma exclaimed almost drooling at the image in his head.

"No wonder he likes her they both have the mask thing going for them." Naruto laughed.

Just then the lights went dark and the music stopped and was replaced by a man's voice.

"Good evening gentlemen, the time has come, the moment you have all been waiting for. The mysterious sex goddess herself, The Cherry Vixen!!"

The room quickly filled with claps, screams and whistles. Kakashi had now tucked his book away in his pocket. Shikamaru watched the stage as a slow seductive music began to play. The lights now dimly shown on the curtain, soon he saw the said sex goddess step out from the curtains swaying her body to the music.

The room went wild, men practically fighting to get to the stage. She stopped and brought her finger to lips quieting down the swarm of men. Her eyes shown brightly from the lights practically entrancing the crowd.

She walked to the end of stage; her heart was pounding, because there less than five feet from her was a table of men she's known since she was a child. She leaned against the pole and slowly slid her body her down rubbing her hands down her body. She turned and grabbed the pole wrapping her legs around it, she let leaned back letting her hands come lose and arching her back, her hands met the floor gracefully causing her mesh shirt to fall down her arms revealing her lacey black bra.

Shikamaru sat there eyes glued to the woman on the stage. Her body moved across the stage unlike any of the others. She was graceful and her movements were erotic yet at the same time gentle, if that was even possible he didn't know. The world around him disappeared all he could see was this perfect body dancing in front of him. Her soft petite hands rubbed across her body, he thought about how it would feel if it was his hands tracing her every curve.

A blush crossed his cheeks when her bra slid off exposing her perfect breasts. She stepped off the stage wearing nothing but her leather boots, thong and mask covering her true identity. The men were now going wild waving money in the air trying to get her attention. She however made her way to the table occupied by him and his comrades.

Her first stop was Kakashi; she placed herself on his lap grinding her hips with his. Causing a slight groan to escape his throat, he had to grab the seat of the chair to avoid the urge to touch her. The first time she did this to him, she was so embarrassed having her half naked body rubbing up against his. But the first time she heard his reaction it actually amused her, now she just thought of him as another man she could seduce.

Shikamaru watched intently as she went around the table, he didn't even notice the large amount bills sticking out from under thong. He watched as the even the emotionless Uchiha and Huuga fell victim to the seductress and became putty in her hands. It wasn't until Genma whistled that he noticed he was the last one left. He now grew nervous he couldn't see where she was. _'Did she forget me?'_ He thought.

Without warning a small hand came over his shoulder and moved down his chest, his body tensed. Her touch seemed to burn his skin even through his shirt. His breathing began to get heavy as she came into view; she sat gently on his lap her back facing him. Every slow movement of her body against his was unbearable he had to touch her. He slowly brought his hands to grab her curvy hips when they were smacked to a halt. He quickly looked up at a pair of lust filled green eyes staring back at him, blonde hair brushing against her bare shoulders as she shook her head in disapproval. He quickly lowered his hands and closed his eyes trying to hold his urge back and just enjoy the feel of her body.

His eyes shot open when he felt her warm breath on his neck. "No touching Shika" She whispered in his ear. His body went numb, he had to control himself, or else he would take her right there. He didn't know how she knew his name but for the cloud gazing genius that was the last thing on his mind. She gave a small giggle before separating their bodies.

It wasn't long before she was back on stage leaving a table of her friends wanting more of her, mostly Shikamaru since she has been trying to get attention for a good six months now and failing miserably. She smiled as she disappeared back stage. _'Maybe now I can make my move'_ she thought to herself.

It was beyond strange to her do that sort of thing to her friends, but the looks on there faces and the money they slipped was well worth it. They would never find out who she really was anyway.

Back at with the now excited men, Shikamaru was finally realizing she knew his name. _'How the hell did she know name? Does she know me? Do I know her?'_

"Oh man we should come here every Friday night." Kiba said amazed.

"I can see why she is your favorite Kakashi" Neji said as he straightened himself up.

Kakashi chuckled and retrieved his faithful book again. "Yes. She usually doesn't take a liking to newcomers as yourselves, I was quite surprised. It took me three weeks to get her to come to me."

"There was something familiar about her don't you think" Sasuke asked causing everyone to look at him.

"Yes I agree" Lee added

"I don't know about you guys but I don't know anyone that sexy." Kiba said.

"I think it was her eyes, I swear I've seen those eyes before." Genma stated.

"You know what, they reminded me of Sakura's eyes" Naruto said taking a drink of his sake.

The whole table fell silent and stared at the young blonde. All at once laughter broke out. All except Shikamaru instead his heart raced and his eyes widened in realization.

"Are you kidding me, there is no way that could be Sakura." Sasuke chuckled

Oh if they only knew.

* * *

"Sakura you were amazing" the owner said

"Thank you, I can't wait to get this wig off"

"Wait before you do, since this is your last night I have a proposition for you." He said with a sly grin.

She looked at him questionably. "And would that be?"

* * *

"Well I think it's time we should go" Kakashi said standing up.

"Awe come on there are still more girls." Genma whined.

"I saw what I came to see, let's go" He turned and headed for the exit.

The same loud voice from before filled the bar again, causing him to stop.

"Gentlemen tonight I have something special in store for you. I am offering you time alone in the seduction sweet, with none other then our famous Cherry Vixen." The owner announced. The bar grew loud with excitement. Kakashi was already sitting back in his seat listening intently.

"The highest bidder will get a private show, why don't we start the bidding at 100 dollars shall we." He grinned.

All at once men were shouting. "100 right here"

"200" Sasuke said

"350" Neji yelled.

"500" Kakashi bid

"600" A man sitting at the bar yelled.

"700" Kiba joined in.

"900" Naruto jumped up.

Shikamaru sat and watched.

"1000" a man at the table next to them yelled

"1500" Kakashi stood.

"5000" Shikamaru said as he jumped to his feet, causing the whole bar to look at him. He didn't know what came over him, but it was too late to take it back now.

"6000" Kakashi said as if daring him to outbid him.

"7000" Shikamaru retaliated. They were the last two left bidding, seeing that the price was getting rather high.

"7500" Kakashi added.

"10,000" Shikamaru yelled now growing frustrated.

The two men now glared at each other. Shikamaru didn't know how he was going to pay it but if he had to he would find a way.

"15,000" Kakashi growled at the lazy ninja, he wanted this and he didn't care if had to spend his life savings, he was going to get it.

Shikamaru returned the glare, but soon sat back down in defeat. He didn't have anywhere near that kind of money. So he gracefully declared defeat to the copy-ninja.

"15,000, is that the final bid." The owner asked.

Behind stage Sakura was relieved she didn't know what she would do if Shikamaru won, Kakashi was going to be easy to handle.

Kakashi without hesitating followed the owner through the bar, disappearing behind double doors. Shikamaru was not at all pleased with the situation if it was Sakura behind those doors, he didn't want her to be stuck alone in a room with that pervert.

An hour had passed since Kakashi left. Shikamaru was growing impatient his leg continuously shaking making Genma grow irritated. Everyone else was enjoying the rest of the girls that were performing, except Shikamaru who had his eyes glued on the double doors. Soon enough the silver haired man appeared through the doors. An evident eye crease showing his excitement. He straightened his clothes and walked over to the table.

"I will be heading home" was all he said and disappeared out the exit. Genma just waved as he quickly followed his friend, desperately wanting to know every detail.

The night finally ended and the men piled out of the door. Neji, Sasuke and Shino each had a drunken teammate latched to there shoulder.

"You coming Shikamaru?" Choji asked

"I'll catch up" He answered

Choji grinned and continued after the group.

* * *

It was 2am before Sakura made her way outside. She was now dressed in her jonin clothes. Her breathing stopped when she saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall staring into the night sky.

He was growing impatient, the buzz he had was wearing off and he was getting tired. He caught sight of pink out of the corner of his eye, he looked over and there before him was Sakura. He was right, even though in way he had wished he wasn't.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" She said breathing again.

"I thought you could use some company on the walk home" He stated as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Oh" she mumbled and caught up with him. She was hoping he had stuck around for other reasons, but with that look on his face, she could tell he was angry.

The walk home was quiet, neither said a word. It was driving Sakura insane. She had to know what he was thinking. But he must have read her mind because before she could speak he beat her to it.

"Why would you do something so dirty?" He asked

She stopped walking and just stared at him. He was a few steps ahead of her before he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"It is none of your business what I do or who I do it with." She hissed angry by his rudeness.

"Yes it is my concern" He turned to her and argued.

"Oh and what makes you think that?"

"Because Sakura you my friend and comrade."

She felt her heart skip when he said those words. "Is that all?" She asked quietly.

He looked her with a raised brow. He wasn't quite sure what his next move should be. Women were much more difficult to make a strategy against then any mission. He noticed how the moon shone on her face, her eyes focused on his. That sudden urge to want to hold her came over him again. But he didn't want to push his friendship, he didn't know if he just wanted the girl on the stage or the girl in front of him now.

"Let's just head back home, we're almost there" he sighed.

Sakura was now angry; he was just going to walk away. She wanted to punch in his face and beat him into the ground. But she decided to hit where it hurt the most.

"That's ok I'll be fine on my own. Actually I was thinking about stopping by Kakashi's and finishing his little show for him." She said grinning.

Shikamaru tensed a fire a jealously lit inside him. He watched as she walked past him and sauntered down the path. _'She wouldn't'_

Sakura was quite pleased with herself. _'I give him 5 seconds and I'll be caught in his Shadow Possession. 1…..2…..3…..4…..'_ Sure enough not even to the count of five her body froze in place.

"Shikamaru let me go." She said trying not to giggle.

Soon her legs started walking backwards. Within three steps her back was pressed against his chest. She felt her body gain control as he lifted his jutsu. And without warning he grabbed her turning her around and crashing his lips on hers.

* * *

Shikamaru now lying awake in bed, a sleeping pink haired woman wrapped in his arms. He couldn't remember how they got back home; all he could think about was how he was never going to let her go and making a mental note to himself to have a talk with Kakashi in the morning.

* * *

AN: There you go. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HI!! I wanted to tell everyone that I have written a one-shot about Kakashi and Sakura's time alone. It's called: Private Show. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
